


酪面猴夫·极短慎点

by Minearmy



Category: Blur
Genre: Other, a picture in my brain and i just write it without concentration
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minearmy/pseuds/Minearmy





	酪面猴夫·极短慎点

夜深人靜，小路上一片昏暗，路燈在兩邊站崗，偶爾會有小車從它身前過去。考爾森抽出一根煙，坐在窗戶邊緣，煙霧從他嘴裡一點點積著逸出。他像上帝一樣凝視著小鎮，慢條斯理地吐著煙圈，風逆著將煙圈打回他臉上。

離開樂隊的日子，他都把自己關在這個狹窄的房間裡，房間並不小，卻無時無刻不在壓迫著考爾森，想要把他擠扁，無數的怪物外星人在角落里，像有眼睛在注視著自己。

似乎有某處發出稀稀疏疏的交疊聲響，考爾森以為是喝醉后出現了幻聽，艾列克斯卻從窗戶一個黑影躥出，飄逸的劉海蓋住了眼睛，差點被當做是鬼。

“搞什麼呀，艾利克斯？”

艾利克斯沒有理他，十分注意腳步不發出聲音地走去檢查門鎖。釋懷一樣癱倒在了考爾森的床上，想不到這小子和他們呆在一塊很邋遢，房間如此整齊。“我就是路過順便上來看看。”

他說著雙手用力在臉上搓了搓，喝了不少的酒，有些神志不清醒。“喂，我說，鬧幾天就回去吧”，艾利克斯從屁股后的褲袋裡搜出一根煙條，端詳著白色紙片上面的商標。

“我根本不知道你在說什麼”

“阿邦他這幾天一直憋在心裡。”

艾利克斯拿火機靜靜地點燃了香煙，“大家都不好受，何必鬧到這個局面呢？”

“你不懂”，考爾森擦拭著吉他，該死的阿邦，他腦海里怎麼都抹不掉。

“他愛你的”。

“就連我這個傻子也看出來了，戴夫也愛你，我也是，”

“哥們，想想我們在英倫圈創造的一切。"

走廊里有人走動，洗手間的水籠頭被擰開，水聲很大，又被關上。

“靠，有人。”

艾利克斯從床上立馬爬起，沖到窗邊，“你是怎麼上來的?”

“飛，我會飛”

“飛上來的”

“瘋子艾利克斯”，考爾森看他傻傻笑着，纯属喝高。

“不，我是傻子。”

艾利克斯大聲說到，又立刻知道自己聲音太大，拍了拍自己的腦袋。順著下水道爬下去，考爾森起身到窗邊向下看著他說，“讓阿邦自己來找我！”，不小心惊动他的爸妈和隔壁院子的小狗。


End file.
